Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar (牧場物語 ようこそ！風のバザールへ Bokujō Monogatari: Yōkoso! Kaze no Bazāru e, lit. Ranch Story: Welcome! To the Wind Bazaar) is the fifth title for the Nintendo DS and the nineteenth game in Harvest Moon series. It is considerably different from other games, as you grow all your crops and produce and then sell them at the bazaar every weekend. You compete with other vendors for higher profits and customers' satisfaction. If you make the most money, the highest customers' satisfaction, or both, you can get a prize the next day if you attend the results announcement. 'Plot' Zephyr Town's bazaar was once the grandest in the world, drawing customers and peddlers from all four corners of the Earth. These days, though, the bazaar has more tumbleweeds than customers. Maybe you can turn its fortunes around! Raise animals, harvest crops, craft rare delicacies, and then sell them at your very own shop! Can you bring prosperity back to Zephyr Town? 'New Features' *Stepping on your crops will decrease their quality, so be careful! *Weekly bazaars which are used to sell all products instead of using a shipping box. You can barter and haggle your goods. *The windmills around town can be used to combine ingredients together to make new goods. Players can blow in the DS' microphone to make the windmill blades spin. *A new bug catching system is introduced. You are able to sell bugs and frogs for profit or give them as gifts. *Mining has been completely removed. *Characters can now jump to climb up to higher places. *Owning multiple pets (dogs and cats). *This game DOES have heart events between two marriage candidates, but no actual marriage between them. 'Gameplay' *Grow crops and trees to sell at the weekly bazaar. There are new crops such as yellow peppers, cauliflower, olives, coffee and radish *Raise chickens, sheep and cows. *Attend the weekly bazaar to buy and sell goods and to mingle with the townsfolk. Expand the bazaar as time goes on to make it even bigger and to bring life back to Zephyr Town. *Catch bugs, go fishing and forage for additional profit. *Get married and start a family! 'The Bazaar' The Bazaar happens once a week on Saturday. If there is an event (festival, etc.) on Saturday, it'll get pushed to Sunday. If there's an event on Sunday too (it happens in Autumn of Year 1), there will be no bazaar that week. You can buy things as well as sell items at full price (unlike Raul's shop). The mayor will show you to your first bazaar. You start out with three spaces to sell items. Select which items you would like to sell and wait for potential customers to walk by. Ring your bell with the B button to attract people to your stall. Villagers and other characters may walk by and ask to buy something or consult you. Being a benevolent and perceptive shopkeeper will raise your customer satisfaction and you can win prizes in that category during the morning-after announcement. You can also walk about and purchase things from other stalls. This is where the majority of your in-game purchases will be. The next morning when you step out of your house, you will be invited to see who were the top three sellers of the bazaar and who had the highest customer satisfaction. Scoring in the top three will get you a prize. There are five levels of growth at the Bazaar. Each time the percent complete rises, a new target selling range will be set and new shops will open. Keep working hard to regain the bazaar to its former glory! Once you reach bazaar level 100%, the profit goal is just for earning the prizes from Felix during the weekly results. The expansion of the bazaar is based on your total overall profits and not the fact that you happen to of met the weekly goal. Once you have earned enough total money, the bazaar will expand. If you skip the bazaar results, and you've earned enough money to expand the bazaar, the bazaar WILL NOT expand. Bachelorettes Sherry GB.png|link=Sherry (GrB)|linktext=Sherry's Page Antoinette GB.png|link=Antoinette (GrB)|linktext=Antoinette's Page Portrait daisy.jpg|link=Daisy (GrB)|linktext=Daisy's Page Emiko GB.png|link=Emiko (GrB)|linktext=Emiko's Page FreyaGB.png|link=Freya (GrB)|linktext=Freya's Page *'Antoinette' - Antoinette is Claude's daughter. She rarely shows her true feeling and always has a cool yet serious look on her face. She may open up to you if you befriend her. *'Daisy' - Daisy is a maid employed by Stuart and Ethel. She has a very passionate and loving feeling toward cleaning. She hates bugs and alcohol. *'Emiko '- A foreign girl with a rough tongue. She can be unlocked by coming out of your house during the 2nd year after 9:00 PM. *'Freya '- Freya is a metropolitan girl who works in the city. She is very forward, and will tell you straight forward if she does or doesn't like something. *'Sherry '- The mayor's daughter. She is very kind and is always smiling. Even though she grew up without a mother, she tries her best to cope with her father. Bachelors GB Dirk.png|Dirk|link=Dirk (GrB)|linktext=Dirk's Page Lloyd.png|Lloyd|link=Lloyd (GrB)|linktext=Lloyd's Page Angelo GB.png|Angelo |link=Angelo (GrB)|linktext=Angelo's Page Amir.png|Amir|link=Amir (GrB)|linktext=Amir's Page Ivan.jpg|Ivan|link=Ivan (GrB)|linktext=Ivan's Page *'Amir' - A foreign prince who is a bit meek and very polite. He speaks of his home and family frequently. He usually spends most of his time in his room in the hotel. *'Angelo' - An artist who likes to paint, eat a lot, and pursue his interests. He hates weeds and alcohol, though he loves flowers. *'Dirk '- Ivan's younger and more energetic brother. Like his brother, he is determined. He has a positive attitude and is liked by everyone. He pays attention to what he likes and ignores what he doesn't. *'Ivan '- Dirk's older brother who works as a teacher in the village and in an unnamed city teaching kids. *'Lloyd' - A successful merchant who doesn't let relationships get too serious; he always knows the latest gossip and always stands out from his surroundings. He leaves on Tuesdays and doesn't come back until Thursday. 'See Also' *Characters *Shops and Locations *Bug Catching *Fishing *Crops *Animals *Pets *Cooking Recipes *Windmills *Marriage 'Trivia' *If you pre-ordered the North America version of the game from participating websites in 2010, you received a collectible horse plushie with the game. Category:Nintendo DS Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar